Building Bridges
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Maryse tiene un par de días libres y decide pasarlos en Nueva York. Alec tiene el día libre y planes con Magnus. Planes que cambian cuando su madre se presenta en el apartamento de su novio. Una historia de Maryse conociendo a Alec, a Magnus, y la relación de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Maryse llegó al Instituto y se dirigió al despacho de su hijo. Estaba obligada a informarle de su visita a la par que quería saber si iba a estar ocupado ese día. Desde que Max se había recuperado había sido mandada de vuelta a Alicante, pero le habían dado un par de días libres y los había pedido en su antiguo Instituto. Quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos, quería formar parte de sus vidas como no lo había hecho en años.

Caminó por los pasillos viendo las miradas de respeto de los que un día fueron sus subordinados y siguió con la cabeza firme. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Giró el picaporte pero vio que estaba cerrada. Quizás Alec se encontraba entrenando con Jace. Se dirigió hacia allí pero en la sala de entrenamiento solo estaban Izzy y Max.

'Mamá.' Dijo Izzy parando el entrenamiento de su hermano al verla llegar.

Max se giró y sonrió, yendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Maryse abrazó a su hijo contenta al ver que ya estaba completamente recuperado y entrenando de nuevo.

'¿Qué te trae por aquí?' Preguntó su hija.

Maryse se estiró, poniendo de forma inconsciente esa pose de guerrera. 'Tengo un par de días libres y había pensado en haceros una visita.' Estaba un poco asustada y no quería hacerlo ver. Tenía miedo al rechazo de sus hijos, a que no quisiesen pasar tiempo con ella, y lo entendía. ¿Cuándo había querido ella pasar tiempo con sus hijos por el mero hecho de estar con ellos? Hacía tanto que no recordaba el día.

'¿Cuántos días te quedas?' Dijo Izzy cogiendo la botella de agua y dando un sorbo.

'Tres.'

Izzy asintió, pensando en cómo decirle a su madre que no podía quedar con ella hoy. Isabelle quería pasar tiempo con su madre, sobretodo después de la conversación que habían tenido sobre su adicción. Siempre había querido que su relación fuese más cercana, como la que tenía su madre con Jace, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba dar ese paso. Demasiados años de pretender que no le importaba la falta de cariño, de apoyo.

'He ido a informar a Alec de mi estancia pero no estaba en su despacho.' Dijo Maryse al notar el silencio de su hija.

'Hoy tiene el día libre.'

Maryse miró al suelo, recomponiendo su estrategia, pero su hija no le dio tiempo.

'Me ha dejado a mi al mando. Puedo firmar tu llegada, pero me temo que no puedo pasar el día contigo.'

'¿Te ha dejado a cargo?' Preguntó Maryse un tanto sorprendida. No era común que los Jefes de un Instituto tuviesen días libres, pero suponía que Alec se merecía uno.

'Sí. Bueno, si pasa algo grave le llamo y viene, pero a no ser caso de extrema necesidad no va a pisar el Instituto hasta mañana.'

'Comprendo.' Maryse miró a Max, pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

'Podemos tener nosotros el día libre también.' Dijo el niño. 'Irnos a desayunar.'

'Max, ya has desayunado.' Dijo Izzy colocándose los leggings. 'Y tienes que entrenar. Recuerda lo que dijo Alec.'

'¿Tenemos? Pero mamá ha venido a vernos.' Max quería utilizar a su madre como excusa para escaparse, pero Izzy no se lo iba a consentir.

'Recuerda que a parte de ser tu hermano, Alec es tu jefe. Te ha ordenado entrenar y a mi que te entrene y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.' La voz de Izzy no dejaba lugar a dudas, aún así Max miró a su madre, suplicando con sus ojos que se pusiese de su lado.

'Isabelle tiene razón. Alec es tu jefe. Las órdenes de un Jefe de Instituto se deben cumplir siempre. Si él te ha ordenado entrenar, debes entrenar.' Su voz seria, pues si había algo que Maryse respetaba por encima de todo era la ley y el orden. Algo que pensaba inculcar en su hijo más pequeño como había hecho con los otros.

Max hundió los hombros y se fue de nuevo con su hermana.

'¿Está Jace por aquí?'

'No. Esta de misión con Clary.' Dijo Izzy con una sonrisa de compasión. 'Se fueron hará diez minutos.'

Maryse miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna forma digna de acabar con la conversación, algún modo de irse sin que pareciese que nadie la quería. Comprendía que sus hijos estuviesen ocupados, al fin y al cabo no había informado de su llegada, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese rechazada por ellos de forma inconsciente.

'¿Por qué no visitas a Alec? Podrías comer con él y Magnus.' Propuso Izzy con una sonrisa, tratando de ayudar.

'Seguro que lo último que quiere tu hermano es verme en su día libre.' Contestó, pero lo que realmente quiso decir era que no había venido a Nueva York a comer con Magnus Bane. Había aceptado la relación del brujo con su hijo, le había costado pero lo había hecho. Había visto con sus propios ojos el alma caritativa del brujo cuando había salvado la vida de Alec y había tratado salvar la de Max, pero nunca había hablado con él desde la desastrosa fiesta de Max. Nunca le había pedido perdón y no sabía si sería capaz. Había demasiada historia entre ellos, demasiadas cosas que sus hijos desconocían y que Maryse no quería recordar.

'Seguro que le encanta verte.' Izzy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el brazo en señal de ánimo. 'Ve a verlos. Magnus conoce los mejores restaurantes en todo el mundo, yo no me lo perdería por nada.'

Maryse quiso decir que no pero la sonrisa de su hija era demasiado honesta, cargada de esperanza, y no fue capaz. Asintió y vio como los ojos de Isabelle se iluminaban. Quizás era hora de enfrentarse a la relación de su hijo de una manera más activa.

/

Alec abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Notó como Magnus se colocaba a su lado y no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'Ha sido… Eh… Ha sido bueno.'

'¿Solo bueno?' La voz del brujo con falsa indignación. '¿Esa es la crítica? ¿Tres de cinco estrellas?'

Alec sonrió y se giró, sintiendo como su cuerpo era mantequilla puesta al sol. 'Cuatro estrellas y media.' Dijo solo por ver la cara de Magnus.

'¿Y media? Alexander, no me he pasado siglos perfeccionando mi técnica a la hora de hacer una mamada para que me des cuatro estrellas y media.' Su voz seguía con ese toque de molestia, como si estuviese realmente enfadado. Pero Alec sabía que no era así, lo podía ver en cómo su nariz se contraía, en cómo movía los ojos, como su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Eso era algo que adoraba, ser capaz de tomar el pelo a Magnus y saber exactamente cómo de lejos podía llevarlo.

Alec se volvió a girar y miró al techo. 'Pues yo tengo algunos comentarios que hacer. Ya sabes… Para mejorar y eso.' No pudo evitar la sonrisa al oír el sonido que salió de la garganta de Magnus. Era demasiado fácil a veces.

Aún así se quedó con las ganas de escuchar lo que sin duda sería una respuesta con un alto contenido sexual por parte de su novio pues el timbre sonó de forma insistente y ambos dejaron las bromas y se miraron de forma seria.

'¿Pensé que no tenías clientes hoy?' Dijo Alec.

'No los tengo. Quizás sean tus hermanos.'

'Imposible. He mandado a Jace y Clary a una misión que les llevará todo el día e Izzy está a cargo del Instituto.'

El timbre volvió a sonar de forma insistente.

'Debe de ser una emergencia.' Dijo Magnus levantándose y con un chasquido de dedos tenía los pantalones de seda negros del pijama, la bata azul y un ligero toque de maquillaje. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y éste se quedó con un aspecto más presentable que como lo había dejado los dedos de Alec minutos atrás. 'No te muevas, me hago cargo de esto y vuelvo.'

Alec asintió, pues lo ultimo que quería era salir de la cama. Se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en el que Magnus cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Magnus se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con la intención de decirle a quién estuviese al otro lado que más valía que alguien se estuviese muriendo o iba a conocer su ira en primera persona, pero no pudo, pues la sorpresa le dejó sin palabras.

'Buenos días.' Dijo Maryse estirándose todavía más si eso era posible. Su cara inexpresiva como siempre, las manos juntas.

Magnus recordó en ese momento que iba en pijama, que su bata estaba abierta y que aún podía saborear el semen de Alec en su boca. Fue especialmente ese último detalle el que hizo que diese un paso atrás de forma inconsciente.

'Hola Maryse. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?' Su voz sonó profesional, como siempre que hablaba con la madre de su novio.

'Me han dicho que Alec tiene el día libre y que podría encontrarlo aquí.'

Magnus asintió, viendo cómo desaparecía delante de él la posibilidad de una segunda ronda de sexo para esa mañana. Recordó que Maryse seguía al otro lado de la puerta y la abrió más, indicándola que entrase.

'Por favor, entra. Iré a buscar a Alec.' Se cerró la bata y la puerta una vez que la cazadora de sombras estuvo dentro. 'Un momento.' Dijo y dejó a Maryse en su recibidor.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto y la volvió a cerrar tras él. Vio como Alec movía la cabeza y le miraba con cariño, sin ninguna preocupación. Magnus odiaba saber que sus palabras iban a devolver a su novio ese entrecejo fruncido.

'Tu madre esta aquí.'

Alec se incorporó en la cama, la sábana calló hasta su pelvis, cubriéndolo lo justo pero haciendo más difícil a Magnus no fijarse en el torso de Alec y llorar para dentro por no poder disfrutar de él más tiempo.

'¿Mi madre? ¿Qué quiere?'

'No lo sé. Te ha ido a ver al Instituto y le han dicho que viniese aquí.'

'Tendría que estar en Alicante.' La voz de Alec pensativa y un tanto molesta.

'Pues está en nuestro recibidor.' Magnus se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de como había dicho "nuestro" en lugar de "mi". Esperaba que Alexander no lo hubiese notado. Esa no era la forma en la que había imaginado pedirle que se mudase con él. Por suerte Alec estaba demasiado ocupado buscando los pantalones de deporte que solía usar para estar cómodo en casa de Magnus. Los encontró por el suelo y se los puso. Cogiendo una camiseta y yendo a la puerta.

'Voy a ver qué quiere.' Dijo dejando el cuarto pero no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a Magnus a modo de disculpa. Disculpa que Magnus no quería ni necesitaba, pero que Alec sentía que debía dar.

Se encontró con su madre a un metro de la puerta, donde Magnus la había dejado. Una parte de Alec se sentía mal porque su madre no fuese capaz de entrar y sentirse como en casa, de sentarse en el sofá y esperarle como solía hacerlo Jace. Pero si tenía que ser sincero, esta era la segunda vez que su madre había pisado el apartamento.

'Hola mamá.'

'Alec.' Dijo a modo de saludo Maryse.

'¿Sucede algo?' A Alec siempre le había gustado tratar cualquier asunto de forma directa y su madre nunca le había sugerido que hiciese lo contrario.

'No. Solo…'

Vio como su madre se quedaba sin palabras por un momento, vio unos segundos de duda antes de que volviese a levantar la cabeza y recuperar esa pose impasible que Alec tanto conocía y odiaba.

'Me han dado unos días libres y había pensado que sería una buena idea pasarlos contigo y tus hermanos, pero esta claro que estás ocupado.' Maryse se giró hacia la puerta y Alec comprendió lo que su madre realmente quería. 'Siento haberte molestado. Volveré al Instituto y ayudaré a Isabelle.'

'Espera.' Dijo Alec cuando su madre se disponía a abrir la puerta. Era cierto que había hecho otros planes para su día libre, la gran mayoría de ellos situados en la cama de Magnus, pero no podía dejar a su madre marcharse. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, por aceptarle, por conocerle realmente. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que pudiese pasar tiempo con ella, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había estado con ella sin ningún motivo oficial, o de vida o muerte. Estaba claro que ella había ido a buscarle para pasar el día juntos. Había ido a casa de Magnus. Había dado ese paso. '¿Por qué no te quedas? Aún no hemos desayunado, ¿quieres desayunar?'

Maryse estaba a punto de mencionar que eras las nueve y media, que se había levantado a las seis y media y había tomado una tostada con café como hacía cada mañana a las siete. Pasadas las ocho no era hora de desayunar, algo que había inculcado a sus hijos desde pequeños.

'No quiero molestar.' Fue todo lo que dijo.

'No es molestia. Magnus conjura unos waffles buenísimos, deberías probarlos.' Algo dentro de Alec rezaba porque su madre dijese que sí, porque se quedase a desayunar con él, por poder vivir un momento en familia con ella donde no tuviese que estar ocultándose o a la defensiva, donde pudiese ser él, donde pudiese compartir su felicidad. No sabía cómo ese deseo había aparecido en él, pero no pensaba dejar marchar la oportunidad cuando se le había presentado, no estaba en su naturaleza.

'Esta bien.' Maryse se giró e intentó relajar su postura, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa. 'Me quedo.'

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Alec se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiarse y avisar a Magnus. Se movió hacia el salón sabiendo que su madre iba tras él.

'Ponte cómoda, yo voy a cambiarme y en seguida vuelvo.'

Maryse asintió y miró a su alrededor, pensando en cómo ocupar su tiempo.

'Puedes salir al balcón o su subir a la terraza, lo que te apetezca.'

'Recuerdo la casa.' Maryse sabía que la conversación que estaban teniendo era un tanto incómoda para ambos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por ella si con eso podía pasar tiempo con su primogénito.

Alec asintió y se dio la vuelta, entrando en una habitación con puerta corredera. Maryse se fijó en el estado de la cama y en las sábanas rojas que la cubrían. Alec cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó sola, siendo consciente de algo que no había pensado antes. Su hijo había dormido en ese cama. Su hijo había tenido sexo en esa cama. Sexo con un hombre. Con un brujo. En esa cama.

Maryse se dirigió al balcón y abrió las puertas, necesitando aire fresco. Respiró e intentó relajar su mente. Era muy difícil ir en contra de todo lo que la habían enseñado, de todas sus creencias. Pensaba que había llegado a un estado de aceptación con Alec, sobretodo después de ver el claro sentimiento de amor que había en los ojos de su hijo cuando miraba al brujo. Era imposible negar la evidencia. Su hijo estaba enamorado y había luchado por ese amor. Eso la enorgullecía, esa dedicación, ese compromiso. Pero por otro lado recordaba que Alec había elegido a un hombre y a un subterráneo, y eso… Eso era otra historia. Lo del hombre podía entenderlo. Si tenía que ser sincera siempre lo había sabido aunque nunca lo había querido aceptar. Sabía que había hombres y mujeres que se sentían atraídos por personas de su mismo género, eso no era nuevo en su cultura, pero no por ello era aceptado por la Clave. La homosexualidad no tenía lugar en una sociedad que se basaba en la procreación como mayor arma contra el mal. Cuantos más hijos más soldados.

Maryse sabía de la historia de Robert con su parabatai Michael, de cómo les había afectado a ambos, y siempre había temido que algo así sucediese entre Alec y Jace. Quizás por eso siempre había tratado de evitar que Alec sacase esa parte de él, que aceptase su atracción por el mismo género. No quería verlo como había visto a Michael después de que Robert se alejase de él. No quería que su hijo llevase una vida de pena y miseria. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que, como Michael, Alec encontrase una mujer que le hiciese cambiar de idea, que le satisficiese lo suficiente como para dejar de lado esos sentimientos. Ahora comprendía que esa idea había sido absurda. Michael sentía atracción por ambos géneros, se había enamorado de Eliza. Maryse había visto cómo miraba a su mujer, como disfrutaba besándola. Alec no era así. Alec nunca había mostrado ningún interés por las mujeres. Nunca había sido como Jace o Isabelle, dispuesto a escaparse con tal de tener una cita. Siempre se había quedado en su cuarto, leyendo, entrenando, siendo el perfecto soldado que Maryse quería que fuese. Ahora que pensaba en ello no tenía ningún recuerdo de Alec disfrutando cuando había sido un adolescente. No le recordaba sonriendo, no hasta que llegó Magnus.

Magnus… El brujo siempre había sido un dolor de muelas para Maryse, desde le día que le había conocido. Él representaba todo lo que se debía odiar y evitar. Magnus era un subterráneo, era medio demonio, alguien que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, alguien que había dejado claro que se tiraba todo lo que se movía, con un poder desconocido por la Clave pero sin duda mayor que le de cualquier otro brujo. Había algo en Magnus que gritaba libertad: su maquillaje, su ropa, sus uñas, su actitud, su sexualidad. Era esa libertad la que le recordaba a Maryse que ella no era libre, y eso la había molestado desde muy pequeña. No quería recordar los encuentros que había tenido con Magnus, cómo el brujo la había visto en sus peores momentos, cómo había presenciado el evento por el que la Clave la juzgaría más tarde. Magnus sabía todo lo que ella y Robert habían hecho bajo los órdenes de Valentine, algo que Maryse rezaba porque no le hubiese contado a Alec. No sabía si sería capaz de mirar a su hijo a los ojos después.

Maryse se apoyó en la barandilla y miró la ciudad. No podía negar que la vista era preciosa. Volvió a respirar, tratando de componerse. Había decidido cambiar, había decidido quitarse esa venda de odio y resignación que había llevado durante tantos años. Quería ser mejor madre y mejor persona. Quería conocer a Alec, saber quién era el hombre que había bajo toda esa determinación y seguridad. Pues aún estaba sorprendida y maravillada al ver como Alec se había hecho con el control del Instituto solo con su esfuerzo, ante todo pronóstico, cómo había iniciado el comité para la cooperación entre cazadores de sombres y subterráneos, cómo había conseguido acabar con Valentine y mantener Nueva York segura al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que habían sucedido muchas cosas malas, que había cometido errores, pero Maryse no podía negar que Alec, a su joven edad, había hecho más que Aldertree o Robert. Alec tenía un futuro prometedor, y algo la decía que Magnus era parte de la razón del cambio en Alec. Desde que había besado al brujo en su boda era como si hubiese despertado una parte de él que Maryse desconocía que poseyese. Ahora había seguridad en los pasos de su hijo, había determinación, había una mente inquisitiva y pro-activa en vez de un solado que no cuestionaba las órdenes que se le daban, de un chico que siempre se quedaba en las sombras.

'¿Mamá?'

Maryse se giró y vio a Alec a las puerta del balcón. Vestía una camiseta distinta y unos vaqueros. Su pelo ligeramente mojado y Maryse supuso que se había dado una ducha. Maryse sonrió, tratando de dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos y disfrutando del momento.

'¿Vienes a desayunar?'

'Claro.' Dijo siguiendo a Alec dentro del apartamento hasta llegar a la cocina.

Había una isla en medio de la cocina que separaba una mesa redonda de la parte donde se cocinaba. En la mesa había una cafetera y platos colocados para tres junto con una pequeño garrón con flores. No era extremadamente grande, pero era funcional y bonita, elegante como el resto de la casa. Tenía vistas a la calle y dejaba que la luz entrase, haciendo que el color rojo de la pared principal diese un tono cálido al resto de la habitación.

Magnus estaba vestido también. Llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa ligeramente abierta donde los collares hacían poco por cubrir la piel. Maryse no sabía cómo alguien era capaz de vestir de forma tan elegante y al mismo tiempo tan casera. Su pelo estaba perfecto, al igual que su maquillaje, y su sonrisa era honesta cuando colocó el plato con los waffles en la mesa, invitándola a sentarse de forma silenciosa. Maryse se sentó en un lateral dejando que Alec y Magnus se sentasen juntos.

'¿Té o café?' Preguntó Magnus el cual tenía una preciosa tetera de estilo japonés en la mano.

'Soy más de café, gracias.' Contestó Maryse educadamente. Ella había decidido hacer el esfuerzo de conocer a Magnus, de darle esa oportunidad que nunca le había dado. El brujo se lo merecía, sobretodo después de cómo había apoyado a Alec cuando Max había sido atacado. No se enteró hasta más tarde gracias a Isabelle de que Alec y Magnus habían tenido una pelea antes del accidente por el tema de la espada y Magnus no le hablaba. Sin embargo, el brujo había dejado todo y había intentado ayudar. Incluso cuando había dicho que no había nada que él pudiese hacer se había quedado para acompañar y dar apoyo a Alec. Eso era algo que Maryse no había pasado por alto, algo que no pensaba olvidar.

Magnus dejó la tetera en su lado de la mesa, dejando que Alec cogiese unos tarros con sirope y se sentase en medio de los dos. Maryse fue a servirse café, pero Magnus se adelantó, cogiendo la cafetera y sirviéndola hasta que dijo basta. Había una cosa que Maryse no podía negar y era los perfectos modales de Magnus. Era algo que de veras le había molestado de la fiesta: todo tan perfecto, Magnus tan cordial y exquisito anfitrión. Maryse había ido preparada para ver un desastre, para decirle a su hijo "te lo dije", pero lo que Magnus había preparado no era una de esas fiestas de pecado de las que tanto hablaban los otros cazadores de sombras, sino una celebración perfecta y con gusto.

'¿A qué se debe la visita?' Preguntó Magnus tratando de romper el silencio un tanto incómodo que se había producido en la sala desde que había entrado ella.

'Me han dado un par de días libres y he pensado en visitar a mis hijos. Ver que tal va el Instituto, esas cosas.' Sabía que su voz sonaba más profesional y seria de lo que la ocasión lo requería, pero no podía evitarlo.

'¿Hasta cuando te quedas?' Preguntó Alec sirviéndola waffles.

'Tres días.'

'No es mucho.' Respondió su hijo.

'Según la Clave es más que suficiente.' Dijo ella sin poder evitar el resquemor en su tono de voz, algo que Magnus notó y Maryse vio como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios del brujo.

'¿Qué planes tienes?' Preguntó Alec sin percatarse de nada.

'No tengo ningún plan. Como he dicho quería alejarme de Alicante y veros, eso es todo.'

Alec sabía que lo que su madre quería decir era que quería alejarse de su padre y de su amante y de todo el cotilleo que sin duda estaba viviendo. Él no dudaba que su madre quisiese pasar más tiempo con ellos, pues había dejado claro que quería conocerlos mejor, rehacer vínculos, y Alec no tenía nada en contra, es más, si por él fuera su madre no volvería nunca a Alicante.

'Conozco un spa muy bueno en Manhattan.' Dijo Magnus y Maryse le miró mientras cortaba su waffle. 'Si quieres podrías ir. Nada dice vacaciones como un masaje con barro.'

Maryse se sorprendió ante la propuesta del brujo, pero tenía que reconocer que la idea era apetecible. No recordaba la última vez que le habían dado un masaje.

'O si quieres algo más pintoresco tengo el teléfono de un sitio en Kauai que hacen unos tratamientos maravillosos con arcilla en la playa.'

'Dudo que quiera volar hasta Hawai.' Dijo Alec sin poder evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Magnus.

'¿Volar? Alexander, por favor.' Contestó el brujo sirviéndose sirope de chocolate. Al acabar miró a Maryse, la cual cogió el tarro con caramelo. 'Si quieres ir no tienes más que decirlo y te abro un portal.'

Maryse sabía lo que costaba que un brujo abriese un portal. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida pagando a brujos, en especial a Magnus, por un servicio como ese. Pero algo le decía que esta vez tanto el spa como el portal no estarían en la factura de final de mes del Instituto.

'No quiero molestar.' Pues era verdad. No había ido a aprovecharse del novio de su hijo, por muy apetecible que fuese la idea.

'No es molestia.' Dijo el brujo antes de meterse un trozo en la boca.

Maryse miró a Alec, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos, como pidiéndola que hiciese lo que quisiese, rogándola que si quería ir al spa fuese, que estaba bien.

'Puede que te tome la oferta.' Dijo Maryse, y acto seguido se metió un trozo en la boca. No pudo evitar el gemido de placer al probar el waffle. 'Está buenísimo.'

'¿Verdad?' Dijo Alec comiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maryse no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su hijo así. Desayunando con una sonrisa, disfrutando del momento. Dentro de ella sabía que se lo debía a Magnus, y eso hizo que su resolución por conocer mejor al brujo incrementase.

Continuará…

* * *

Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia. La necesito en mi vida, pero si he de ser sincera no sé muy bien cómo va a proseguir así que si tenéis sugerencias por favor escribirlas en los comentarios. Lo único que sé es que está inspirada en la entrevista de Nicola con Shumdarionews.


	2. Chapter 2

'¿Se queda a desayunar?' Fue lo que intentó decir Magnus mientras se lavaba los dientes con ahínco, pero Alec comprendió el significado.

'La he invitado.' Dijo él desde la ducha. '¿Te parece mal?'

Magnus se aclaró la boca y miró a Alec a través del reflejo del espejo. 'No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que no esperaba que Maryse aceptase desayunar conmigo.' Se secó la boca y se giró para ver a Alec cara a cara. 'No puedes negar que es extraño.'

Alec suspiró mientras se lavaba el pelo. 'Creo que quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo, conocerme mejor. No sé, la noto distinta.' Alec echó la cabeza para atrás y se quitó el jabón.

'Entiendo que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo, y me alegro de ello Alexander, es solo que me parece extraño que quiera pasarlo conmigo también. Esa mujer me odia.'

'No te odia.' Dijo Alec mirándole a través del cristal, viendo como Magnus levantaba una ceja en señal de duda. 'Puede.' Aceptó finalmente cogiendo el jabón y limpiándose eficazmente. 'Aún así si quiere pasar tiempo conmigo va a tener que pasarlo contigo. No pienso dejarte de lado solo porque haya venido a verme.'

Magnus sonrió dulcemente, conmovido por esas palabras tan honestas. 'Entendería que quisieses pasar tiempo con ella a solas.' Pues no quería interponerse entre Alec y su madre.

Alec acabó de enjabonarse, dejando la barra en el recipiente que Magnus había comprado para él. Nunca había sido un fan del gel de ducha y las esponjas. '¿Es esa una forma de decirme que no quieres pasar tiempo con ella?' Pues Alec sabía que a veces no captaba las indirectas que la gente le mandaba y le preocupaba que ese fuese el caso. Vio como Magnus cogía su toalla y se colocaba en la puerta, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

'Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.' Dijo ofreciéndosela mientras salía de la ducha. 'Y si para eso tengo que pasarlo con tu madre haré que sea el mejor rato posible.'

Alec le miró, sabiendo que había mucho que quería decir a Magnus, mucho que Magnus no le estaba contando. No era tonto, sabía que Magnus no pasaría tiempo con Maryse por motu propio pero también sabía que si lo hacía era únicamente por él, y eso Alec lo valoraba más que nada.

'¿Puedes conjurar waffles?' Preguntó cambiando de tema.

'Claro.' Dijo este dándose la vuelta y chascando los dedos, eliminando el vaho del baño. Alec sabía que esa era su señal para irse y dejarle arreglarse. Ambos necesitaban unos minutos para estar solos y pensar en lo que iban a vivir.

/

Magnus comió tranquilamente mientras Alec ponía al día a su madre sobre el Instituto, pensando en cómo podía modificar sus planes para integrar a Maryse. Estaba claro que la mujer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y eso era algo que Magnus valoraba, sobre todo por Alec. A él no le podía importar menos lo que Maryse sintiese por él, hacía siglos que había dejado de tratar de demostrar a los cazadores de sombras que su sangre de demonio no le hacía uno. Si ella quería verle como al enemigo, Magnus podía vivir con eso. Si quería que su relación fuese más formal por el bien de Alec, él haría todo de su parte porque así fuese. Magnus no había olvidado todo lo que había vivido con Maryse, las cosas que ella había hecho, pero siempre había creído en que la gente podía cambiar, y si Alexander, después de criarse con ella y Robert, de ser entrenando para ser le perfecto soldado de la Clave, era capaz de amarle sin reservas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecer su mano a su madre como muestra de paz.

'¿Qué teníais planeando para hoy?' Preguntó Maryse devolviendo a Magnus al presente.

'Ibamos a ir a Roma.' Alec se giró y miró a su novio con una sonrisa, luego volvió la mirada a su madre. 'Magnus tiene que comprar algunos ingredientes y es una buena excusa para conocer la ciudad.'

Maryse asintió y se sirvió más café, su plato hacía tiempo que estaba vacío. 'He estado pocas veces en Roma, solo por trabajo, pero aconsejo que te pasees por delante del Instituto. Está construido en una antigua basílica, es algo especial.'

'¿Has ido alguna vez?' Preguntó Alec a Magnus. Este negó.

'Nunca he tenido trato con cazadores de sombras en Italia. Tienen dos Gran Brujos que se encargan de todo el país. Siempre que he ido a sido por placer.'

'¿Tienes trato con ellos?' Preguntó Alec interesado, pues siempre quería saber más de la vida de Magnus y de su papel como Gran Brujo, algo que no enseñaban los de su raza.

'De vez en cuando, por trabajo.' Contestó Magnus sirviéndose té. 'Y cada vez que hay un Concilio.' Magnus suspiró y Alec sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que se avecinaba alguna historia interesante. 'Deja que te diga que sentarte en una mesa con Giovanni Battista durante una noche entera debería estar considerado como modo de tortura.'

Maryse vio la interacción sorprendida. No esperaba el interés de Alec por la comunidad mágica, no esperaba que hablasen de ello de una forma tan casual, como si fuese algo normal. Todo cazador de sombras sabía que de todos los subterráneos los que más ocultaban información sobre ellos y su cultura eran los brujos. No eran seres de masas, siempre en soledad o en parejas, con frases que nunca dejaban claro sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, Magnus hablaba de su vida con naturalidad. Y es más, Alec quería saber de ella, quería conocer todo aquello que nunca le habían enseñado. Maryse se preguntó si la falta de información sobre la comunidad mágica que tenía la Clave era debida a la forma en la que trataban a los brujos en vez de la forma en la que los brujos les trataban a ellos. Quizás nadie nunca había preguntado sin malas intenciones, con el único motivo de saber y comprender, sin juzgar, sin querer intervenir.

'¿Tan horrible es?' Preguntó Alec, toda su atención centrada en Magnus. Maryse notó como si estuviese viviendo un momento privado entre ellos, como si los dos hombres se hubiesen olvidado de su presencia. O cómo si supiesen que estaba ahí pero habían decido confiar en ella y dejarle ser testigo de un momento cotidiano en sus vidas.

'Tiene el mayor ego que he visto en mi vida.' Dijo Magnus apoyándose en la silla con la taza en la mano. 'Es un no parar de "yo esto", "yo lo otro" y "yo pienso". Y eso después de habernos pasado dos horas escuchando lo que él piensa, porque sí, Giovanni Battista tiene que hablar en cada concilio. No hay tema del cual no tenga opinión.'

'¿No te caerá mal porque te roba el protagonismo?' Preguntó Alec levantando las cejas sin perder la sonrisa.

'Lo único que ese hombre me robó fue la receta para la poción de invisibilidad hace ciento ochenta y tres años, quedándose con el mérito y haciéndose un nombre gracias a ello.' Magnus dejó la taza en la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Alec pudo ver como ese tema era algo que era mejor no tocar si querían tener un buen día, pero no podía negar que Magnus estaba adorable con su ceño fruncido, como si fuese un niño al que le hubiesen quitado su peluche favorito.

'¿Esta en Roma?' Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema de forma sutil.

'No. Vive en Palermo.'

'Pues entonces no es nuestro problema por hoy.' Alec recordó que su madre estaba con ellos y perdió la sonrisa, tratando de buscar alguna forma para incluirla. Se giró a ella con una idea en mente, idea que esperaba que Magnus no odiase, al menos no mucho.

'¿Quieres venir a Roma con nosotros?' Preguntó.

Maryse le miró sorprendida. Alec le había invitado a ir con ellos a lo que sin duda era un plan romántico de ambos. Hacía quince minutos Maryse hubiese dicho que no, pues desayunar con Magnus y tratar de ser cordial era suficiente trabajo por un día. Pero luego había visto a ambos hablar, a Alec sonreír durante toda la conversación, a Magnus ser más humano que nunca. Les había visto en un momento donde no eran el Jefe del Instituto y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, y no sabía porqué, pero quería conocer esa versión de su hijo. Y una pequeña parte de ella quería conocer ese lado humano de Magnus.

'Esta claro que tenéis planes juntos. Magnus tiene cosas que hacer.' Pues aunque quisiese decir que sí sabía que no podía a no ser que Magnus estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

'Lo mío no llevará mucho tiempo.' Dijo Magnus volviendo a poner una cara más neutra. 'Íbamos ir de compras, visitar la ciudad, comer, esas cosas. Si quieres unirte eras bienvenida.'

Maryse notó como el tono de Magnus no mostraba una especial ilusión porque se uniese, algo que ella entendía, pero tampoco un rechazo. El brujo estaba siendo honesto cuando le decía que era bienvenida y Maryse pensaba coger la oportunidad. Asintió con una sonrisa y vio como Alec, por primera vez en años, le sonreía de vuelta. Solo por eso merecía la pena.

/

Llegaron a Roma cuando allí era por la tarde. Las tiendas seguían abiertas y no tardaron en dejar el callejón donde Magnus había abierto el portal y caminar por la ciudad. Magnus les llevó a la Piazza di Spagna donde todos los grandes diseñadores se encontraban. Alec miró maravillado las grandes escaleras que daban al edificio, el sol de la tarde acentuando la blanca piedra. No tardó en acercarse a la fuente que había en medio y sacar el móvil, haciendo una foto y mandándosela a Izzy. Se giró y vio como Magnus tenía esa sonrisa como cada vez que le llevaba a un sitio nuevo. Su madre estaba un poco más alejada, mirando la plaza y la calle que daba a una estatua sobre una alta columna. Alec no sabía muy bien lo que pensaba su madre, pues nunca había sido fácil leer su inexpresivo rostro, pero esperaba que estuviese contenta.

No tardó en notar su móvil vibrar y ver el mensaje de su hermana: "¡Mándame un selfie de los dos!" Alec sonrió y fue hacia Magnus, cogiendo su mano.

'Ven. Izzy quiere una foto.'

Magnus no tardó en coger a Alec de la cintura y sonreír a la cámara, besando la mejilla de Alec justo cuando este dio al botón. '¡Magnus!' Dijo Alec con voz de reprimenda.

'¿Qué?' Cogió el móvil de Alec y vio la foto. 'Salimos adorables.'

'No le mandes esa foto a mi hermana.' Alec trató de coger su móvil pero Magnus fue más rápido y se giró esquivándolo, dándole a enviar.

'Ups.' Dijo Magnus sin ningún remordimiento. Alec gruñó, sabiendo que esa foto no tardaría en llegar a Jace y que le esperaba un día entero de su parabatai metiéndose con él. Cogió el teléfono de las manos de Magnus y le miró esperando que su mirada fuese seria, sabía que estaba fracasando, pues no podía mantener el ceño fruncido cuando se encontraba en un lugar tan bonito con el hombre más apuesto que jamás había visto.

'Vamos. Hay algunas tiendas que quiero visitar.' Dijo Magnus caminando hacia la esquina donde estaba Prada, su madre mirando el escaparate.

'¿Algo que te guste?' Preguntó Alec a modo de saludo.

'Solo miraba.' Contestó Maryse, pero Magnus pudo ver en su rostro esa emoción que había visto en tantas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Quiso comprobar que su teoría era cierta, pues ver a Maryse de una forma que no fuese una estricta soldado de la Clave era una idea tentadora.

'Voy a asumir que eres más de zapatos que bolsos.' Dijo Magnus esperando que Maryse mordiese el anzuelo.

Maryse le miró sorprendida pero asintió. Magnus sonrió y miró los zapatos de la mujer. Eran bonitos, elegantes, discretos, y de hacía dos temporadas. 'Ven, se la tienda perfecta.' Dijo Magnus y se puso a caminar, sabiendo que Alec le seguiría y, por consecuencia, Maryse.

Alec miró a su madre con una ligera sonrisa y cara de resignación y siguió a su novio, caminando por la Via dei Condotti, pasando por tiendas preciosas llenas de joyas y ropa de esa que le gustaba tanto a su hermana y Magnus. Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Magnus con que solo iba a Roma por placer. Era como si la via entera hubiese sido diseñada para él: antigua, con clase e historia, llena de joyas, ropa y un clima maravilloso. Era Magnus en una calle.

Se pararon delante de una tienda donde ponía Jimmy Choo y Magnus se giró a Maryse con una sonrisa. Esta miró el escaparate y tuvo que contener un suspiro. Hacía años que no iba a de compras, no recordaba la última vez que había salido del Instituto para comprar ropa y disfrutar haciéndolo. Siempre solía visitar Macy's, comprar zapatos y ropa funcional, elegante, sin perder mucho tiempo en mirar a su alrededor. Siempre había otras cosas más importantes en las que dedicar su tiempo: meetings, horarios, problemas con los subterráneos, la Clave, sus hijos. Pensaba que ella había superado esa etapa de su vida cuando le gustaba ir de tiendas con sus amigas, cuando Jocelyn y ella visitaban las callen de Alicante, probándose ropa que luego se pondrían para fiestas o citas con sus novios. Pero ahora… Ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ninguna excusa que no le permitiese mirar los preciosos zapatos que Magnus le había puesto delante. Miró al brujo y vio su sonrisa. Volvió a mirar los zapatos, en especial unos zapatos de tacón con diseño desigual en negro. Sentía cómo algo revivía dentro de ella, un sentimiento de excitación y felicidad, algo que había olvidado hacía mucho.

'¿Quieres entrar y probarte algunos?' Pregunto Magnus, su voz suave, comprensiva.

Maryse quiso decir que no, que era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, cómo había dicho otras muchas veces cuando Isabelle le había propuesto un plan así. Ahora se arrepentía de ello, de no haber pasado más tiempo con su hija en algo que podía unir a ambas, en algo que sin duda tenían en común.

'Sí, quiero.' Dijo y entró en la tienda.

Magnus miró a Alec y vio como el joven tenía esa cara de incredulidad que de vez en cuando ponía cuando Magnus hacía algo inesperado.

'No hay mujer que se resista a unos Jimmy Choo, Alexander.'

Los dos hombres entraron y en seguida vieron a Maryse señalando a un empleado los zapatos que quería.

'Parece que sabe lo que quiere.' Comentó Magnus.

'No me estoy creyendo esto.' Dijo Alec en voz baja, viendo como su madre se sentaba en un mullido sofá a esperar. 'No recuerdo haber vivido algo así nunca.'

'Deja que te diga que ir con tu madre de compras es un requisito fundamental para ser gay.' Magnus le contestó en el mismo tono de voz bajo pero con humor, Alec le miró un poco alarmado ante la idea de que tuviese que ir de compras solo por ser gay. Quizás fuese algo mundano que él desconocía, quizás era una de esas cosas de las que Simon siempre hablaba. 'Especialmente si son zapatos.' Remató Magnus.

El empleado llegó y le mostró los zapatos a Maryse, la cual no tardó en probárselos y ponerse de pie.

'Ve.' Dijo Magnus empujando a Alec sutilmente hacía su madre. 'Dile que le quedan bien.'

Magnus sabía que Alec era de esa clase de hombre que no disfrutaba yendo de compras. No entendía de moda, no comprendía la necesidad de tener tanta ropa y no era bueno a la hora de soltar cumplidos. Lo máximo que le había dicho a Magnus era "wow". A Magnus no le importaba, pues podía ver en los ojos de Alec lo mucho que disfrutaba éste con cómo Magnus se vestía, podía notar su deseo en cómo la respiración del joven se cortaba por un momento, cómo aparecía ese pequeño sonrojo en cierta ocasiones, cómo se quedaba sin palabras. Esas reacciones eran buenas para un novio, pero no para una madre. Magnus quería ayudar a Alec a reformar el vínculo con su madre y lo iba a hacer cómo mejor sabía.

Vio a Alec acercarse, su pose estirada, sus manos en su espalda, como si estuviese preparado para una batalla. Le dijo a su madre que los zapatos le quedaban muy bien, que estaba muy guapa, y Maryse sonrió, mirando el espejo y moviendo los pies.

'¿Te gustan?' Preguntó la mujer.

'Sí.' Dijo Alec. 'Te quedan muy bien.' Reiteró.

Maryse sonrió y miró a su hijo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que viviría algo así, antes de entrar en la tienda había pensado que solo podría disfrutar de un momento así con Isabelle, de cómo había perdido su ocasión todas esas veces. Pero ahora estaba con Alec probándose zapatos y su hijo le había dicho que estaba muy guapa con ellos. Maryse supo que se los iba a comprar, no solo porque le gustaban sino porque a Alec le gustaban también, porque quería recordar este momento siempre que se los pusiese.

Maryse salió de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa. '¿Dónde vamos ahora?'' Preguntó a Magnus. Este sonrió, viendo cómo Alec cogía la bolsa de su madre.

'Creo que vamos a necesitar un vestido para esos zapatos. ¿Quizás una falda?'

'Falda y blusa suena bien.' Dijo Maryse.

Magnus empezó a andar y los dos les siguieron. Dispuestos a encontrar el modelo perfecto.

/

Cuando entraron en Stella McCartney Maryse se dirigió hacía la sección de vestidos. Alec llevaba cuatro bolsas en las manos pero parecía que iba a acabar cargando con bastantes más. Nunca había visto a su madre así, pero sabía que se lo estaba pensado bien. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Izzy cuando esta le sacaba de compras en contra de su voluntad. Su madre estaba disfrutando y él no pensaba quejarse como hacía con su hermana, se lo debía.

'Voy a ir a comprar mis ingredientes.' Dijo Magnus poniendo su mano en el brazo de Alec para llamar su atención.

'Podemos ir al salir de aquí todos juntos.' Contestó Alec.

Magnus negó. 'Quédate con tu madre. Yo vuelvo en una hora o así.'

'¿Seguro?'

Magnus asintió. 'Cuando acabe te mando un mensaje y vemos dónde quedamos, ¿vale?'

Alec asintió, no contento con dejar que Magnus se fuese solo a comprar sus ingredientes, pero sabiendo que su lugar ahora era con su madre, algo que Magnus también entendía.

'Te quiero.' Dijo Alec antes de besar a Magnus suavemente, sin importarle quien les viese.

'Yo también.' Dijo Magnus con esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que Alec le besaba así, esa sonrisa que el joven amaba. 'Nos vemos pronto.'

Alec vio a Magnus irse y al girar la cabeza vio como una empleada le miraba con una sonrisa, movió los ojos y buscó a su madre, la cual estaba en una esquina con dos vestidos en la mano. Fue hacia ella.

'¿Cuál te gusta más?' Preguntó, y Alec había pasado por ese momento muchas veces con Magnus como para no saber cuál era la respuesta correcta.

'¿Por qué no te los pruebas a ver cuál te gusta más?'

Maryse le miró y asintió. Dirigiéndose al probador, Alec fue tras ella, sentándose en una pequeña silla y dejando las bolsas a su lado. Vio como la cortina se movía ligeramente y cómo su madre sacaba la mano, llamándole. Entró al probador y se acercó a la cortina.

'¿Mamá?'

'Necesito ayuda para cerrarlo.' Dijo su madre y Alec abrió la cortina con cuidado, viendo la espalda de su madre y el vestido medio cerrado. Con cuidado le subió la cremallera y se miraron a través del espejo.

'¿Qué te parece?'

Alec se separó y Maryse se giró para que pudiese apreciarlo mejor.

'No me gusta el color en ti.' Dijo pues era la verdad. Magnus le había dicho en más de una ocasión que había ciertos colores que no llevaba porque no iban bien con su tono de piel. Alec nunca había entendido como un color no podía sentar bien dependiendo del tono de piel, pero ahora que veía a su madre con ese color rosa suave se daba cuenta de que Magnus, como siempre, tenía razón.

'Creo que lo tienen en negro.' Dijo Maryse girándose y fijándose en su reflejo.

'Negro siempre queda bien.' Contestó Alec, pues era el color del ochenta por ciento de su armario.

'¿Me lo puedes traer en negro?'

Alec asintió y salió a buscar el vestido en negro. No tardó en encontrarlo y dárselo a su madre, repitiendo el mismo proceso.

'Mejor. Mucho mejor.' Dijo ella al verse con el color oscuro. 'Puedes coger los zapatos verdes que compré antes?'

Alec asintió y salió del probador. Sus bolsas seguían ahí y la empleada que había ayudado a su madre fue hacia él.

'¿Cómo le sienta?' Preguntó en un inglés con fuerte acento italiano.

'Bien. Se quiere probar unos zapatos que hemos comprado. ¿Puedo llevarlos?'

'Por supuesto.' Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

No fue hasta que pagaron cuando Maryse se dio cuenta de que Magnus no estaba. No comentó nada hasta que salieron de la tienda.

'¿Dónde está Magnus?'

'Tenia unas cosas que hacer. Volverá en uno hora o así.'

Maryse asintió y miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cómo la presencia del brujo había suavizado la situación, había hecho toda la mañana más fácil y divertida. Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esta sola con su hijo, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

'¿Quieres tomar un refresco?'

'Sí.' Dijo Alec. 'Creo que he visto un café en una de estas esquinas.'

Acabaron en un pequeño café unas calles más adelante. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que llegaron las bebidas, pero necesario para que Maryse pensase en cómo abordar la situación.

'¿Soléis hacer esto muy a menudo?' Preguntó dando un sorbo a su limonada.

Alec la miró confuso.

'Viajar a otros países, ir de compras.'

Alec asintió. 'Cuando ambos tenemos tiempo.' Dijo cogiendo su coca cola. 'No lo hemos hecho mucho. Suele ser más ir a cenar o comer a algún restaurante en alguna ciudad y de paso visitarla un poco.'

'Salir con un brujo tiene sus ventajas.' No había malicia en la voz de Maryse. La frase le había salido del corazón, pero vio como Alec se ponía un poco tenso. '¿Qué sucede?'

Alec respiró, calmándose, y miró a su madre. 'No salgo con él por esto.' Le dijo serio, señalando la ciudad.

Maryse asintió, dándose cuenta de que había algo más en la mente de su hijo. Al principio pareció como si Alec no fuese a decir nada más, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a hablar.

'La gente piensa que salgo con él porque me lleva a ciudades y puedo tener acceso a su magia sin coste alguno. Como si más que un novio tuviese una mascota.' Había irritación en su voz y Maryse comprendió de donde venía esa ira. Sabía que eso era lo que la gran mayoría del Instituto veía cada vez que Magnus iba a ayudar a sus hijos o llevaba a Alec a lugares exóticos.

'No están acostumbrados a algo así, Alec. Es normal que no lo entiendan.' No quiso incluirse en esa frase, pues pensaba que quizás ella comenzaba a entender.

'¿Es normal que le miren como si su existencia dependiese de su utilidad? ¿Cómo si la idea de que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con él de forma altruista fuese una locura?'

Maryse tardó un momento en contestar, pues sabía que Alec le estaba hablando de algo que llevaba tiempo molestándole. Y sabía que ella había sido una de esas personas, que quizás aún lo era.

'Lo es. Es normal que le miren y solo vean en él a un brujo, la utilidad de su magia.' Maryse vio como Alec iba a hablar, como su rostro se volvía más oscuro, pero Maryse le paró con un gesto de mano. 'Es lo normal pero no por ello está bien.' Alec le miró confundido y Maryse continuó.

'Alec, me he pasado la vida odiando a ese hombre, es algo que nunca he ocultado. He sido educada en que los de su raza son un mal necesario para un bien superior, pero no por ello menos mal. No quiero hablar de las cosas que he hecho, pero no me enorgullezco de ellas.' Maryse miró su baso, buscando fuerzas en el amarillento líquido. 'Y no ha sido hasta hace poco, gracias a ti, cuando la idea de que quizás todos mis principios, todas mis convicciones, fuesen erróneas.' Maryse miró a su hijo y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos.

'Esto no ha sido algo fácil para mi, Alec. Perder el Instituto, Jace, Valentine, tú… Especialmente tu, Alec.' Maryse suspiró, sabiendo que era hora de mostrar sus cartas, de ser sincera como lo había sido con Isabelle. Miró a Alec, asegurándose de que su hijo escuchaba sus palabras. 'Siempre he sabido de tu orientación, siempre.' Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Alec y medio sonrió una sonrisa que se perdió en sus labios. 'Siempre has tratado de ocultarlo, desde muy pequeño, pero una madre sabe esas cosas.'

'Nunca dijiste nada.' La voz de Alec apagada, sin poderse creer lo que oía.

'No había nada que pudiese decir.' Contestó Maryse. 'Al principio pensé que me lo estaba imaginando, luego que podía ser una fase, pero seguías creciendo y cada vez era más obvio. No para alguien fuera de la familia, pero para mi… Para mi era nítido y creo que por eso me negué a mencionarlo. No quería aceptar el hecho de que mi hijo, el cual había entrenado para ser le mejor, el cual era el futuro de nuestra familia, acabaría renegado a un papel secundario una vez la verdad saliese a la luz.'

Maryse dio un trago a su bebida, tratando de componerse. Alec no dijo nada.

'Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Lydia me alegré tanto porque pensé que quizás yo estaba equivocada, quizás estabas interesado también en mujeres y había algo en Lydia que te atraía. Deseaba tanto que así fuera…' Dejó el baso en la mesa y miró a Alec. 'No negaré que también me alegré por las positivas repercusiones políticas que esa boda nos podía ofrecer, por el hecho de que así pudieses dirigir el Instituto. Alec, yo vi con esa boda cómo ese futuro que había trazado para ti iba a cumplirse. Cómo llegarías a lo más alto, cómo continuarías el linaje de los Lightwoods y eliminarías todos esos errores que tu padre y yo cometimos.'

'Siento haberte destruido esa idea.' Dijo Alec, pero en su voz estaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Maryse no sabía si hacía bien continuando esa conversación, si Alec estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, dejándola sole y explotando esa burbuja de felicidad en la que había vivido las últimas horas. Pero Alec no se movió, y ella decidió que tenían que tener esta conversación de una vez por todas.

'Yo no lo siento.' Maryse cogió la mano de Alec, el cual no hizo nada por coger la suya pero tampoco rechazó el contacto. 'Ese día te vi por primera vez en años, aunque estaba demasiado cegada por la ira y la decepción como para darme cuenta. Me había empeñado tanto en hacerte perfecto que nunca vi que ya lo eras.' Acarició la gran mano de su hijo, notando la dureza en ciertas partes debido al uso del arco.

'Hiciste algo tan valiente y honesto, algo por ti mismo, por tu propia felicidad, y yo no supe estar a la altura. Lo siento.' Alec cerró su mano entorno a la de su madre en señal de aceptación. 'No negaré que todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubieses decidido salir con alguien de los nuestros. No solo para mi, sino para ti también.'

'Lo sé.' Contestó Alec, pues no era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

'Hubiese sido más sencillo si fuese alguien desconocido, un subterráneo más.'

'Mamá, lo sé.' Pues Alec sabía que gran parte de cómo la gente miraba su relación con Magnus se debía a quién era el brujo. 'Me enamoré de él, no hay nada que hacer al respecto.'

'Lo sé.' Dijo Maryse, y Alec la miró sorprendido.

Su madre siempre se había referido a Magnus como "el brujo", "su amigo", o "Magnus" muy recientemente. Nunca había dado la sensación de que aceptase su relación por completo, mucho menos que pensase que era amor.

'Le amo.' Dijo Alec para cerciorarse que su madre comprendía. 'Y eso no va a cambiar en un futuro.'

Maryse asintió, fijándose en sus manos y mirando a Alec con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir. 'Lo sé.'

Alec se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pues necesitaba sentirla cerca. Notó como su madre suspiraba, tratando de retener las lágrimas y él la abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de demostrar sus sentimientos.

'Te quiero.' Dijo ella.

Alec no recordaba la última vez que su madre le había dicho eso.

Continurá…


	3. Chapter 3

Fue como si después de esa conversación algo cambiase entre ellos. Ambos sabían que les quedaban muchas conversaciones más para que su relación fuese lo que ambos querían, pero había sido un buen primer paso. Se acabaron los refrescos en silencio y Alec recibió un mensaje de Magnus cuando estaban pagando la cuenta diciendo que quedasen en la Fontana di Trevi. Alec no tardó en encontrar una ruta en su móvil y ambos se pusieron de camino. Pasearon en silencio, disfrutado de la ciudad y viendo cómo poco a poco el sol empezaba a ponerse dando a las calles un toque mágico. Alec vio los carteles que indicaban él camino y supo que estaban cerca. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes de que se encontrasen con Magnus, y había estado un rato pensando cómo abordar la situación.

'Mamá.' Dijo llamando la atención de Maryse. Esta se giró y le miró. 'Sé que lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil, pero quiero que hagas un esfuerzo con Magnus.'

Maryse se paró, sorprendida ante la petición de su hijo. Alec se paró a su lado, sabiendo que él no sería capaz de darle otra oportunidad a su madre si ella no pensaba dársela a Magnus.

'Sé que entre vosotros hay historia. No le he preguntado y él nunca ha sacado el tema, pero imagino que no debe de ser bueno. Eso está en el pasado y voy a dejarlo ahí.' Alec vio como su madre asentía a modo de gracias. Algo dentro de Alec quiso preguntar en ese momento qué había sucedido todos esos años atrás, sabía que si le preguntaba a Magnus este se lo diría, pero temía que si lo hacía la posibilidad de tener una buena relación con su madre se rompería. Había cosas que era mejor no saber. 'Él es mi futuro y si quieres formar parte de él vas a tener que tratarle con el respeto que se merece.'

'No puedo prometer que vayamos a ser amigos.' Pues Maryse sabía sus limitaciones.

'No quiero que lo seáis.' Dijo Alec. 'Solo quiero que le respetes y aceptes que es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.'

Maryse le miró sorprendida y fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras. A oídos de cualquiera sonaban como una proposición de matrimonio, pero Alec no había tenido esa intención en mente. Sabía que no llevaban mucho saliendo, que aún había muchas cosas que tenían que mejorar en su relación, muchos interrogantes en frente de ellos, pero si algo le había enseñado todo lo que había vivido a Alec era que Magnus era el amor de su vida. Sabía que los de su raza cuando encontraban a la persona adecuada era para siempre, que lo normal era casarse joven sabiendo que ese amor no haría más que crecer. Alec no había había tenido ninguna experiencia previa, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Magnus no lo había sentido nunca por nadie, y dudaba que volviese a sentirlo de nuevo. Quizás Aldertree tenía razón y su relación estaba condenada al fracaso, pero no por ello Alec iba a dejar de luchar cada día porque no fuese así.

Maryse asintió, comprendiendo la gravedad de las palabras de Alec, sabiendo que su hijo hablaba desde el corazón. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que no fuese así, que algo se interpusiese entre Alec y el brujo, que su relación se acabase y Alec encontrase a un cazador de sombras con el que pasar el resto de su vida: alguien con quien pudiese vivir y luchar, alguien con quien pudiese compartir el cargo y las responsabilidad, alguien que compartiese sus tradiciones y costumbres, con el que pudiese acabar casándose si algún día la Clave lo consentía. Pero otra parte de ella decía que quizás Alec no necesitaba eso, quizás la relación que tenía con el brujo sería clave a largo plazo para unir al Mundo de las Sombras. Quizás no necesitaba repetir los pasos de Robert y suyos, pues lo último que Maryse quería era que Alec acabase convirtiéndose en su padre. No quería pensar en Robert, en su engaño, en cómo el hombre del que ella se había enamorado había ido cambiando tan poco a poco a lo largo de los años que para cuando ella se había querido dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

'Lo haré.' Dijo intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos. 'Prometo darle otra oportunidad.'

Alec asintió y siguió andando, dando la conversación por concluida. No tardaron en llegar a la fuente, llena de turista haciéndose fotos y tirando monedas. Debería de haber sido imposible encontrar a Magnus en esa multitud, aun siendo un espacio tan pequeño, pero los ojos de Alec encontraron a su novio a los pocos segundos. Era como si fuese un imán, como si algo dentro de él le dijese a dónde mirar. Vio como en ese momento Magnus se giraba y sus ojos se encontraban. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Magnus y Alec no pudo evitar no emularla mientras andaba hacia él.

'¿Qué tal las compras?' Preguntó Magnus a modo de saludo.

'Bien.' Dijo Alec. Quería besar a Magnus, quería decirle lo guapo que era, lo afortunado que se sentía de ser merecedor de su cariño y tiempo, pero no era el momento oportuno ni tenía las palabras adecuadas. Notó como su madre estaba detrás y se movió para no darle la espalda.

'¿Tenéis hambre?'

'Sí.' Respondió Alec. Maryse asintió.

'Hay dos opciones: Si queréis pasta carbonara conozco un sitio cerca de la Piazza Navona maravilloso. Pero si preferís lasaña tengo otro detrás del Coliseo.'

'¿No hay opción a pizza?' Preguntó Alec disfrutando de la pasión de Magnus por la comida, algo que desde luego tenían en común.

'No. Si quieres pizza vamos a Nápoles. No es que aquí no sea buena, que lo es, pero no se compara a la lasaña o carbonara.' El tono de Magnus serio, pues sabía que Alec se había convertido en un sibarita desde que habían empezado a salir. O quizás siempre lo había sido y nunca antes había podido sacar esa parte de él.

Alec se giró a su madre y esta negó con la cabeza. 'Ambas opciones son buenas.'

El joven volvió la mirada a Magnus y dijo "lasaña". No tardaron en ponerse a andar, disfrutando de un agradable paseo donde Alec preguntó a Magnus cómo se le había dado la tarde y este le contó sobre sus compras en la tienda de objetos mágicos y cómo se había encontrado con un antiguo cliente, el cual le había pedido un favor y él no había podido negarse.

En menos de veinte minutos Alec vio lo que sin duda era el Coliseo. Tuvo que contener la respiración, pues la imagen del edifico al lado de todos los templos y basílicas era demasiado hermosa. Caminaron por la Via dei Foro Imperiali, donde Alec miró a todos los lados mientras Magnus les contaba una historia de cómo Catarina y él pasaron un fin de semana en Roma y acabaron de noche en el Palatino buscando un collar mágico con la característica de atraer oro que un brujo había perdido años atrás.

'¿Lo encontrasteis?' Preguntó Maryse, la cual había seguido la historia con atención.

'Sí.' Dijo Magnus. 'Pero resultó que no atraía el oro, sino lo dorado. Útil hace doscientos años, completamente inútil hoy en día.'

'¿Qué hicisteis con él?' Preguntó Alec.

'Catarina lo cambió por un libro sobre las propiedades curativas de no se qué plantas.' Magnus movió la mano como quitando importancia al asunto, pero luego la paró en seco. 'Ahora que lo pienso, me sigue debiendo la mitad de esa venta.'

'Dudo mucho que te fueses a hacer de oro con ella.' Dijo Alec, el cual no pudo evitar soltar la frase aún sabiendo que era un chiste malo. Magnus le miró transmitiendo que no había tenido gracia, pero Alec sabía que algo le había divertido cuando vio esa pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

Llegaron al restaurante y Magnus dijo su nombre. Los sentaron con vistas a Coliseo, el cual empezaba a iluminarse, dando al ambiente un toque romántico y mágico. Alec miró a Magnus, vio cómo los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban su piel, convirtiéndola en oro por unos minutos, en lo guapo que estaba, lo considerado que era. Sabía que había tenido que reservar la mesa con tiempo, pues el restaurante estaba lleno, y se preguntó en ese momento cuándo había llamado para cambiar la reserva de dos a tres.

La comida fue más agradable de lo que Alec pensó, su madre haciendo un claro esfuerzo por mantener el ambiente relajado que Magnus había empezado. Hablaron sobre Izzy y cómo Max estaba mejorando, sobre Jace y Clary, algo que su madre tuvo mucho interés en saber pero de lo cual Alec dijo que le preguntase ella misma. Hubo un momento, cercano al postre, donde Maryse preguntó por el Comité que había empezado Alec. Magnus explicó cómo le parecía una buena idea que iba a necesitar más tiempo para dar frutos. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar más detalles, pues querían olvidarse del trabajo por un día, algo que Maryse notó y no insistió más.

'¿En qué dedicas tu el día?' Preguntó Maryse cuando trajeron el tiramisu que Magnus y Alec iban a compartir y el café de Maryse.

Magnus la miró sorprendido, pues no esteraba una pregunta así. No tardó en sonreír y volver a poner esa cara amigable.

'Mi día a día no ha cambiado en décadas.' Dijo él cogiendo un poco de tiramisu con la cuchara. 'Hago lo mismo desde que me convertí en Gran Brujo. A parte de la más que habitual llamada de ayuda por parte de Clary y compañía, nada ha cambiado en el tiempo que nos conocemos.' Magnus comió y miró a la mujer esperando una respuesta. No sabía muy bien qué quería conseguir Maryse con esa pregunta.

Maryse dio un sorbo a su café y lo volvió a dejar, poniéndose azúcar. 'Nunca he sabido muy bien qué haces. Sé que tienes clientes y que eres uno de los principales contactos del Instituto para asuntos mágicos, pero no sé más.' Estaba claro que estaba incómoda admitiendo que en todos esos años nunca había tenido el más mínimo interés por saber sobre la vida del brujo.

Alec miró a Magnus, queriendo decirle con la mirada que no tenía que responder, que no le debía nada a su madre, pero los ojos de su novio estaban fijos en Maryse.

'Tengo clientes de todo tipo que me piden cosas.' Dijo Magnus recostándose en la mesa, aceptando la silenciosa invitación que Maryse le había ofrecido. 'Desde pociones a traducciones de hechizos. Cada persona en distinta.' Magnus dio un sorbo al vino. 'Luego soy el primero al que llaman si hay algún problema entre vampiros y licántropos para que lo solucione. También si hay algún problema con otros brujos.' Magnus enumeró sus obligaciones como quien dicta la lista de la compra. 'Soy el dueño de un local nocturno, el cual lleva más tiempo del imaginado dirigir para que siga en el top 5 de Brooklyn.'

'Pensé que Pandemonium había cerrado.' Dijo Alec, recordando que Magnus era el dueño de ese local.

'Lo cerré cuando apareció Valentine.' Contestó. 'Pero hace unas semanas que llevo pensando en re-abrirlo. Ahora que es más seguro y puedo prestarle más atención.'

'¿Te encargas de conflictos entre subterráneos?' Preguntó Maryse, pues eso era lo que más le había sorprendido.

Magnus volvió su mirada a ella con una sonrisa de auto complacencia. '¿Quién pensabas que se encargaba de ellos?'

'No lo sé.' Dijo Maryse, y esas palabras le dolieron, pues no era una mujer de admitir que no sabía algo. 'Nunca había pensado en ello.'

Magnus volvió a coger parte del tiramisu que Alec le había dejado. 'Supongo que es normal. Al fin y al cabo vosotros solo aparecéis si hay mundanos o demonios de por medio.' Se metió el trozo en la boca y saboreó el chocolate con el mascarpone, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban cargadas de un resquemor que nunca conseguiría eliminar.

Maryse miró su café mientras Alec pensaba lo que Magnus acababa de decir. Alec sabía que Magnus jugaba una pieza clave en mantener el Mundo de las Sobras de Nueva York a raya, pero nunca se había parado a pensar cuanto. Ahora tenía sentido que conociese tan bien a Luke y Raphael y a los otros líderes de los demás packs y clanes. Quizás era hora de que él también los conociese mejor, que poco a poco pudiese ganarse su confianza.

Los pensamientos de Maryse no iban por ahí. Ella pensaba en cuánto había que desconocía de su propio mundo. Siempre había pensado que su papel era proteger a los mundanos y acabar con los demonios. Parte de proteger a los mundanos era matar subterráneos, algo que ella nunca había dudado en hacer, pero desde el regreso de Valentine, desde que Alec había empezado a salir con Magnus, desde que había vuelto a hablar con Lucian había empezado a pensar distinto. Había mucho de los subterráneos que desconocía, y descubrir que gran parte de la falta de más problemas que el Instituto tenía se debía a la silenciosa intervención del brujo, había hecho que viese a Magnus con otros ojos.

/

Volvieron al apartamento cuando caía la tarde y Maryse no tardó en despedirse de ellos, llevándose sus bolsas y dándole las gracias por una mañana tan agradable. Magnus le recordó la oferta del balneario y ella sonrió, considerando llamarle mañana para aceptarla.

No fue hasta que cerraron la puerta cuando Alec respiró tranquilo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que la paz del apartamento le invadiese. Había sido una mañana más que interesante, pero él creía que constructiva para su futuro. Vio cómo Magnus se dirigía al mini bar y se servía un whisky. No pensaba decirle nada, pues sabía que el día había sido más duro para él, aunque su cara nunca hubiese mostrado la menor incomodidad. Esperó a que diese un largo sorbo al alcohol antes de rodearle con sus brazos y besa su cuello.

'Gracias por hoy.'

Magnus se giró en sus brazos, la copa entre ambos. 'No tienes que darme las gracias.'

'Creo que sí.' La voz de Alec segura, consciente de que era necesario que Magnus entendiese lo agradecido que estaba por todo. 'No tenías porqué.'

Magnus llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició. 'Claro que sí.' Dio un trago más y se acabó la copa. Se giró, sentándose en el sofá. '¿Te lo has pasado bien?'

Alec sonrió y se sentó a la su lado, recostándose en su pecho, notando los dedos de Magnus acariciar su pelo. 'Ha sido interesante, no lo puedo negar.'

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Magnus cerró los ojos y dejó que la paz le invadiese. No había sido la mañana que había tenido en mente, pero pensaba que había salido victorioso. No sabía cómo pero Maryse y él habían conseguido mantener una fachada educada durante todo el día, algo que Magnus pensaba imposible. Quizás la mujer de verás quería hacer un esfuerzo y aceptar a su hijo. Magnus no iba a intervenir sacando a colación su pasado, las muchas memorias que tenía de la madre de su novio siendo todo lo que Magnus siempre había odiado en los de su raza. Si ella quería mejorar y convertirse en una persona en vez de una máquina él no iba a impedirlo. Sonrió, pues la idea de que Alec fuese tan abierto de mente y cariñoso habiéndose criado con Maryse y Robert nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

'¿Qué quieres hacer con el resto del día?' Preguntó Alec, pues eran las cuatro de la tarde.

'¿Qué te apetece?'

Alec se recostó más, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Magnus y subiendo las piernas al sofá. 'Quedarme aquí. Por un rato. ¿Luego quizás podríamos salir y comer una hamburguesa? Algo por la zona.'

Magnus acarició su pelo con más libertad. '¿Quieres descansar un rato?' Alec asintió.

'¿Qué te parece si nos quitamos la ropa y descansamos en la cama?'

Alec le miró con una sonrisa. 'No suena a que lo que tengas en mente sea descansar.'

Los ojos de Magnus estaban llenos de amor y Alec podía sentir como un poco de esa lujuria que veía en ellos se contagiaba, pero no era como otras veces, donde necesitaba desvestir a Magnus y sentirle cerca lo antes posible. Ahora había una calma nueva, una sensación distinta al encontrarse en el sofá, a media tarde, hablando de ello.

'¿Quieres?' Preguntó Magnus. Y Alec supo que esa vez iba a ser distinta.

Se movió sin prisa y cogió la mano de Magnus, guiándolo al cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y desabrochó con cuidado los botones de la camisa de Magnus. Las manos del brujo en sus caderas, sin moverse pero firmes, dejándole claro que no iba a ningún lado. No recordaba la última vez que había dedicado tanto tiempo en desnudar a Magnus, pero el hecho de saber que no tenían prisa, que no había nada que tuviesen que hacer o sitio en el que estar era una nueva sensación. Magnus se giró y Alec le quitó la camisa, deslizándola por la suave piel y besando con cariño su hombro.

'Eres precioso.' Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos al cinturón de Magnus y lo desabrochaba. Se acercó más a él y metió las manos por los pantalones, notando como Magnus empezaba a endurecer ligeramente bajo su tacto. Magnus llevó su mano hacia atrás, cogiendo la cabeza de Alec y haciendo que esta se mantuviese en su cuello, acariciando el pelo. 'Precioso.' Volvió a repetir Alec y besó el cuello de Magnus, subiendo despacio y quitando con su boca el pendiente en forma de tela de araña. Notó como Magnus pegaba sus glúteos contra su entrepierna y sonrió, dejando que el pendiente cayese en su mano. Llevó los dedos al cuello de Magnus, acariciando la parte donde crecía el pelo y buscando la apertura de los collares. Se los quitó uno a uno, cogiéndolos en la misma mano. Se giró, dejándolos en la mesa más cercana y se quitó la camiseta antes de volver a pegarse a la espalda del brujo.

'Quiero masajearte la espalda.' No supo de dónde había venido esa necesidad, pero no había podido negar expresarla.

Magnus se giró y Alec vio esa preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Le cogió la cara y le besó con cariño. Notó las manos de Magnus subir por su torso, quedarse en sus pectorales y acariciar el vello ahí. Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar, mirándose fijamente, disfrutando de la calma. Magnus subió su mano por su cuello, recorriendo la runa con sus yemas.

'Te quiero.' La voz de Magnus grave.

Alec llevó sus pulgares a las mejillas de Magnus, acariciando la parte de abajo de sus ojos. 'Muéstramelos.' Magnus no apartó la mirada, pues no era la primera vez que el cazador le pedía algo así. Desde su primera vez Alec había querido ver sus verdaderos ojos cada vez que hacían el amor y al principio Magnus no se había sentido cómodo. Al principio Alec no se lo había pedido pero siempre le había besado más fuerte, le había agarrado la cara con más ternura, le había dicho que era hermoso cuando su glamour desaparecía y le veía tal y como era en realidad. No había sido hasta hacía un par de noches cuando había empezado a pedírselo al ver que los ojos de Magnus no cambiaban siempre que estaban juntos.

 _Alec llevó sus manos a la cara de Magnus y le miró concentrado. Magnus podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente de su novio, sentía cómo su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado gracias a las hábiles manos del arquero._

 _'_ _¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Magnus al ver que Ale no dejaba de mirarle._

 _'_ _¿Te ha gustado?' Alec nunca le había preguntado algo así y Magnus pensó que era porque nunca había hecho falta._

 _'_ _Claro que sí, Alexander. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?'_

 _'_ _Tus ojos.' Fue lo que dijo Alec como si fuese toda la explicación que Magnus necesitaba. Al ver que el brujo no entendía elaboró mejor la frase. 'No han cambiado. Son marrones.'_

 _Magnus respiró y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. 'He aprendido a controlar el glamour. Eso es todo.'_

 _Alec le miró sin estar muy convencido pero no dijo nada. No hasta la siguiente vez que lo hicieron y los ojos de Magnus se mantuvieron marrones. Magnus estaba moviéndose en Alec, despacio pero con ritmo, una pierna del arquero en los hombros de Magnus y la otra en su cintura. La runa de la flexibilidad haciendo su trabajo. Alec llevó sus manos a la cara de Magnus y colocó sus pulgares bajo los ojos de este, acariciando la piel._

 _'_ _Déjame verlos.' Dijo con la voz ronca pero suave. 'Si quieres.' Se apresuró a decir._

 _Magnus dejó de moverse y le miró sorprendido. Alec se acomodó un poco, no rompiendo el contacto pero colocándose mejor._

 _'_ _¿Por qué?' Preguntó Magnus, el cual sabía a lo que se refería._

 _'_ _Porque son preciosos.'_

 _Había completa honestidad en las palabras de Alec y Magnus no supo qué hacer por un momento. Ninguno de sus anteriores amantes había querido ver sus ojos, ni siquiera Camille. Todos los que habían visto su marca habían tenido reacciones distintas, pero ninguna había sido como la de Alec. Nadie había sido nunca como Alec. Magnus soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba manteniendo y dejó que el glamour desapareciese. Vio como Alec sonreía y le acercaba la cara, besándolo con pasión. 'Precioso.' Fue todo lo que dijo cuando se separaron. Magnus volvió a moverse, esta vez más rápido, más apresurado, y Alec se agarró a su cuello y no perdió el contacto visual hasta que se corrió minutos más trade._

Magnus quitó el glamour y vio esa sonrisa que había empezado a reconocer en los ojos de Alec. El joven se acercó a él y le besó con cariño. Magnus sabía que quería tomarse la tarde con calma pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir las manos de Alec en su espalda. Nunca le había ofrecido un masaje, no así, y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión. Se acercó a la cama y quitó la colcha para dejar solo las sábanas. Miró a Alec, el cual no se había movido del sitio pero no perdía vista de lo que hacía y chasqueó los dedos sin perder el contacto visual, haciendo que el resto de ropa desapareciese. Notó como Alec dejaba de respirar durante un momento y sonrió, satisfecho al saber que aún podía ocasionar esa respuesta en él.

'¿Cómo me quieres?' Pregunto sabiendo que había una connotación sexual en su voz.

'Túmbate.' Dijo Alec caminando hacia él y quitándose el pantalón pero dejándose el calzoncillo.

Magnus se tumbó sabiendo que la vista que le ofrecía a Alec era una que el joven no podía rechazar. No tardó en sentir sus piernas a ambos lados de las suyas y notar cómo se sentaba sobre ellas con cuidado.

'¿Peso mucho?'

'No.'

Alec miró a su alrededor y supo que iba a necesitar crema hidratante o algo así. Magnus tenía en el baño pero no le apetecía moverse.

'¿Me puedes pasar la crema?'

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y una botella nueva de aceite de masaje de lavanda apareció en la curvatura de su espalda.

'Mucho mejor.' Dijo Alec cogiendo el bote y abriéndolo, dejando que la lavanda invadiese la habitación.

No había hecho un masaje así nunca, pero si que más de una vez había masacrado los cansados músculos de Izzy y Jace. Pero esta vez era distinta. Esta vez no se trataba de desenredar tendones y relajar músculos para continuar entrenando, sino de relajar y dar placer sin ninguna otra intención que darlo. Esta vez tenía a un hombre extremadamente atractivo completamente desnudo bajo él. Su creciente erección seguía presente, oculta gracias a la ropa interior pero dejando claro que después de que sus ojos y manos disfrutasen era hora de otras actividades.

Echó aceite con cuidado sobre los hombros de Magnus, viendo como caía por la espalda. Cerró el bote y se apresuró a coger las gotas que corrían hacia las sábanas. Sabía que estas iban a acabar destrozadas al finalizar la noche, pero quería hacer lo posible para evitarlo. Movió sus manos y notó como una pequeña corriente de placer le recorría su espalda cuando estas masajearon los amplios hombros de Magnus. Este tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, los ojos cerrados. Estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo, Alec enfocado en la espalda de Magnus, en deshacer unos cuantos nudos que había encontrado, en maravillarse con todas las marcas y lunares que encontraba. Su deseo estaba ahí, latente pero tranquilo, sin prisa.

'Mi madre me ha dicho que siempre había sabido que era gay.'

Esas palabras rompieron el silencio y la atmósfera en la que se encontraban. Nada más decirlas Alec sintió que había cometido un error. No sabía qué le había hecho compartir ese pensamiento, pero su mente había ido a esa conversación de forma inconsciente. Notó como Magnus movía los brazos, colocándolos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, pero por lo demás seguía relajado, esperando a que continuase.

'No sé cómo nunca dijo nada todos estos años.' Dijo Alec cogiendo más aceite y masajeando la parte baja de la espalda de Magnus. 'Me ha explicado el porqué nunca dijo nada, y entiendo sus motivos, pero una parte de mi se niega a aceptarlo.'

'¿Qué te ha dicho?'

'Que pensaba que era una fase, que quizás ella veía cosas donde no las había… Entiendo su punto de vista pero al mismo tiempo no paro de pensar en que todo fue para nada.'

'¿El qué fue para nada?' Preguntó Magnus confuso.

'Ocultarlo.' Alec subió las manos y clavó los pulgares a ambos lados de la columna de Magnus. 'Si ella hubiese dicho algo, si alguien hubiese dicho algo quizás todo hubiese sido distinto.'

'Isabelle lo sabía.' Comentó Magnus. 'Me lo dejó muy claro antes de que empezaremos a salir. Seguro que ella trató de hablar contigo.'

Alec suspiró y estiró su espalda, recuperando la postura por un momento. 'No es lo mismo.' Dijo Alec.

Magnus se giró con cuidado y apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, moviendo las piernas y colocándolas cruzadas bajo él. 'No te sigo, Alexander.'

Alec se sentó en el colchón y suspiró. 'Da igual. No importa.'

'No.' Magnus tocó la rodilla de Alec, llamando su atención. 'Sí que importa. Háblame.'

Alec negó con la cabeza pero Magnus supo que no iba dirigido a él sino a sí mismo. 'No sé porqué he dedicado toda mi vida a ocultar algo que mi madre siempre ha sabido. Desde que era pequeño y descubrí que no sentía lo mismo que otros chicos, lo mismo que Jace, supe que algo no estaba bien en mí. Quería hablar con alguien pero para aquel entonces Izzy era muy pequeña y Jace… No podía decírselo a Jace, no sabía lo que sentía por él.' Alec se llevó las manos al pelo, no preocupándose porque este se llenase de aceite. 'Si mi madre me hubiese dicho algo, si ella me hubiese hablado y dicho que lo que sentía era normal, que no era malo, que no… Pero nunca dijo nada y mi padre siempre me preguntaba cuándo iba a llevar una novia a casa, y ella me recordaba lo importante que era preservar el nombre de la familia.'

'No debió de ser fácil. Pero no entiendo porqué nunca se lo dijiste a Izzy, ella lo hubiese entendido.'

'¿Qué la iba a decir? ¿Qué su hermano era todo aquello que su familia detestaba? ¿Qué era una pobre excusa de cazador de sombras?' Había ira en la voz de Alec y no fue hasta que dijo esas palabras cuando notó como algo en él se abría y veía la luz de una vez por todas.

'Alexander…' Magnus trató de cogerle las manos pero Alec las movió, llevándolas a su pelo y rascándose la nuca.

'No podía, Magnus. Tenía miedo de que fuese real, de que hubiese algo mal en mi y que Jace lo supiese.'

'Pero Jace lo sabía. Debía saberlo.'

Alec negó con la cabeza. 'No creo que lo supiese hasta meses después de la ceremonia de parabatai.'

Magnus dejó sus manos abiertas y Alec las cogió, dejando que el aire entrase en sus pulmones y le relajase.

'Desde que me di cuenta de que era distinto pensé que estaba enamorado de Jace, Magnus.'

'Lo sé.' La voz de Magnus tranquila, calmando a Alec.

'Estaba aterrorizado porque le veía y me subía el pulso, porque le quería como a un hermano pero había algo más, algo que pensaba que no estaba bien. Y él quería ser mi parabatai, Magnus, lo quería más que nada, y yo no sabía cómo decirle que no, pues también lo quería. Y mi madre… Mi madre sabía y nunca dijo nada. Nunca me dijo que era normal estar confuso, que lo que sentía por Jace no era lo que yo pensaba. Ella temía que fuese así y me dejó hacer la ceremonia.'

'¿Por qué la hiciste?' Había curiosidad en Magnus. Sabía que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, que Alec estaba lidiando con cosas con las que no había liado nunca, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Nunca habían hablado de lo que Alec sentía por Jace, no así, y Magnus quería saber.

'Porque Izzy me dijo que me iba a arrepentir si no lo hacía. Yo estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho y no podía posponerlo más. Y ella… Ella sabía lo que sentía por Jace. Ella trató de hablar pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Y…' Alec recordó las palabras de Izzy, le vinieron a la mente con completa claridad como si se las hubiese dicho ayer. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que su hermana había tenido razón todo ese tiempo.

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Izzy.' Dijo Alec a modo de explicación y al ver los ojos de Magnus elaboró. 'Acabo de recordar lo que me dijo el día antes de la ceremonia. Pensé que eran palabras huecas, pero tenía razón.'

'¿Qué te dijo?'

Alec miró a Magnus sabiendo de la gravedad de lo que iba a decirle y no dudó por un momento.

'Me dijo que un día alguien me amaría con todo su corazón y alma.'

Magnus sonrió, emocionado al oír esas palabras.

'Tenía razón.' Dijo llevando una mano a la cara de Alec y besándolo con suavidad.

Continuará…


End file.
